RWBY Semi AU: The Faunus and the Human
by History Nerd 95
Summary: Blake and Weiss were childhood friends, but now that they are on opposite sides of a war, what will they do? All chapters are pre-written, so no hiatus here!
1. The Faunus and the Human

¨Weiss, it's time to go home now,¨ Gelb Schnee told his five year-old daughter as he and his two bodyguards walked up to her. Currently, the five year-old Weiss was

swinging on a swingset in a park near her home, the Schnee Manor. While she enjoyed spending time outside, she wished she had someone to spend the time with.

Her father, always busy with his work, was on his scroll doing something related to his company, his bodyguards were too busy chatting with each other, and there

were no other kids present at the time. She sighed as she got up and walked up to her father.

¨Daddy, why isn't anyone else here?¨ She inquired.

¨I don't know,¨ he replied. ¨They're probably busy doing something for school or something.¨ Then, Weiss noticed something.

¨Daddy, who are those people over there?¨ She asked, pointing at two people, a tall, muscular man with a tattoo on his left arm and a little girl with short black hair and two little cat ears on her head.

¨Nobody that we want to meet, Weiss,¨ he replied as he began to lead her away.

* * *

**A/N: The man Weiss is referring to is meant to be the White Fang Lieutenant, or ¨Lt. Chainsaw.¨**

¨Are you okay, kid?¨ The man asked as he crouched down, making sure to be at eye level with her. She looked at him, but did not respond otherwise. She recognized him from some of the White Fang meetings she had previously gone to, so she knew he was a friend.

¨Do you know where your parents are?¨ He inquired.¨ She simply looked down.

¨I see. You don't have any parents, do you?¨ She shook her head no. After thinking for a moment, he said, ¨I have a friend who is like you. He also lost his parents, and lives with me now.¨

¨What's his name?¨ The girl asked, again making eye contact.

¨His name is Adam.¨ He replied. ¨I'm Noir, by the way. What's yours?¨

¨... Blake.¨ She replied.

¨Well Blake, would you like to stay with Adam and me?¨ Noir offered. There was a long pause.

¨Will I be able to watch TV?¨ Blake inquired. Noir smiled.

¨You sure can, Blake,¨ he replied.

¨Okay, then.¨ She replied.

¨Then come with me.¨ Noir instructed. ¨I live in a small house in forever fall forest.¨

¨I know where that is,¨ Blake replied. ¨I've been there before.¨

¨Well, you know right where to go, then.¨ Noir replied with a small smile as he led Blake to his home.

* * *

¨Weiss, it's time for your singing lessons,¨ Walter, the Schnee butler, informed her through her bedroom door.

¨Okay, I'm coming,¨ Weiss replied as she jumped off her bed. She put on some white, high-heeled shoes and walked out. Normally, she enjoyed singing, but ever

since she had begun taking regular lessons for it, the whole thing had become more of a chore than an enjoyable pastime to her. Nevertheless, she continued to

practice regularly, and even sang to herself when she was feeling sad or lonely. She walked into the room where her lesson was to be held. Her teacher, Eelis

Kastinen, was waiting for her at the music stand in the middle of the room.

¨Good afternoon, Miss. Schnee,¨ He greeted as she approached him.

¨And to you,¨ She replied. ¨So, what will you be teaching me today?¨

¨I was thinking we could start of with an old favorite,¨ He replied. ¨Mirror, mirror.¨ Weiss nodded and seated herself on the bench in front of the piano.

* * *

¨Adam!¨ Noir called. ¨There's someone here I want you to meet!¨

¨Coming!¨ a voice answered. Soon, a young boy, about 10, ran up to them.

¨Adam, this is Blake.¨ Noir began. ¨She's going to be living with us from now on. I expect you to be nice to her and help teach her how to do things around here.¨

¨You mean Blake's gonna be my little sister?¨ Adam asked, somewhat perplexed.

¨Sort of.¨ Noir replied. ¨I'll be training her like I have you, but I'll need you to help out, too.¨

¨Oh, okay.¨ Adam replied. He then approached Blake.

¨Hi, I'm Adam.¨ He said.

¨I'm Blake.¨ She replied, slightly shyly.

¨So, now that introductions are over, how about we get some lunch?¨ Noir suggested.

¨Can we have chicken?¨ Adam asked.

¨I think that since she's just gotten here, Blake should decide what we will have.¨ Noir replied, turning to Blake.

¨Actually, chicken does sound good.¨ Blake replied shyly.

¨Well, chicken it is, then.¨ Noir declared.


	2. Friends

After several months had passed, Blake had fully adjusted to her new life. Most of her waking hours were spent either training, eating, doing chores or playing with Adam while Noir went out on White Fang missions. Still, she did enjoy having some time to herself every once in a while. Usually, she would simply walk around the woods around them, but on this particular day, she decided to go back to the park where Noir had first found her. After writing a note for Noir that read:

Dear Noir,

I am at the park. I will be back soon.

Love,

Blake.

She soon found herself on an old, rusty swing on the swingset. She wasn't really swinging, though. Just sitting there.

¨Hi there. What's your name?¨ A girl's voice asked. Blake looked up. She was about Blake's age, with white hair, which was tied in a ponytail on the side of her head, and icy-blue eyes. She was wearing a white dress with matching shoes. She then realized something else: she was a human.

¨I'm Blake,¨ she cautiously replied. ¨What's yours?¨

¨My name is Weiss Schnee,¨ the girl replied. ¨It's nice to meet you.¨ Blake remembered Noir mentioning the name ¨Schnee¨ before, but didn't remember when.

¨You, too,¨ Blake replied with a small smile.

¨So, why are you just sitting here by yourself like this?¨ Weiss inquired.

¨Well, my daddy is away and my big brother is at home, so I just came alone.¨ Blake explained.

¨Isn't that dangerous?¨ Weiss asked, cocking her head to one side.

¨Didn't you come alone?¨ Blake retorted.

¨No, my daddy had two security guards come with me to make sure I'm safe.¨ Weiss pointed at two ridiculously armed and very mean-looking men who were doing nothing more than standing around and talking. ¨See? They're right there.¨

¨Well, I've never needed protection from anything besides the Grimm.¨ Blake gloated.

¨When did you meet them?¨ Weiss inquired.

¨In the forest that me and my family live in.¨ Blake replied.

¨My family and I.¨ Weiss corrected.

¨Whatever.¨

¨So, since we're both alone, would you like to play together?¨ Weiss offered.

¨Sure. Sounds like fun,¨ Blake replied. ¨Wanna play hide n' seek?¨

¨That sounds like fun,¨ Weiss replied. ¨I'll hide and you seek.¨

¨Okay.¨ Blake replied. She walked up to a tree and began to count. ¨One, two, three...¨

Weiss ran off to find a hiding spot, soon settling for crouching in some bushes by a tree.

Blake soon finished counting and began searching. Thanks to her faunus hearing, she could pick up Weiss's movements as she ran off, so she knew which direction she had gone in. After she had gone a short ways, she began to pick up a sound. Something was moving around in some bushes. She went over to them and saw some white in the green. Grinning, she approached her new friend, and tapped her shoulder.

¨I found you!¨ She exclaimed. Weiss snorted.

¨No fair! My white dress makes it hard for me to hide!¨

¨Actually, I didn't see you at first. I used my ears.¨ Blake explained.

¨Really? You can hear that well?¨

¨Yeah, can't you?¨

¨No, I guess you're just lucky.¨

¨Everybody in my family can do it.¨

¨Maybe you're all just lucky, then.¨

¨I don't think so. I think that you just can't hear very well.¨

¨I can hear just fine. The doctor told me so.¨

¨Well, maybe we are just lucky after all.¨

¨Would you like to do another rounds?¨ Weiss asked. This time I'll seek and you hide.¨

¨Okay,¨ Blake replied.

¨What kept you, Blake?¨ Noir asked as Blake entered the house. ¨It's already dinner time.¨

¨I was playing with my new friend,¨ Blake happily replied.

¨Good for you,¨ Noir replied, smiling as he pulled up a chair for Blake.

¨What's her name?¨ Adam asked.

¨Weiss,¨ She replied. ¨She's from a rich family, so she only had a couple of bodyguards with her, and they just talked, so we went around and played hide and seek for a while.¨

¨Sounds like fun.¨ Noir replied.

¨And for some reason, Blake was able to find me by using her ears,¨ Weiss added. ¨Why do you think she could do that?¨

¨I don't know,¨ Her father replied from behind his scroll after he swallowed.

¨Maybe she has a special talent for hearing to make up for the lack of another sense,¨ her stepmother suggested.

¨I thought she was just lucky,¨ Weiss replied. Her stepmother smiled.

¨Weiss, luck doesn't usually determine what special skills someone has,¨ she relied. ¨Generally, they build them over time, and achieve it through hard work.¨

¨Oh, okay,¨ Weiss replied. ¨So, do you think I could go and play with her again tomorrow?¨

¨I don't see why not,¨ her father replied, ¨but be sure to practice your beautiful singing first.¨

¨I will.¨


	3. The Best Of Friends

Weiss and Blake had continued to see each other at the park for several days now, and Weiss got an idea: maybe Blake could come to her house! As soon as she got this wonderful idea, she rushed to her stepmother, who was reading in her armchair by the fireplace.

¨Mommy, I have a question.¨ Weiss began.

¨And what would that be?¨ Her stepmother inquired.

¨I made a friend at the park last week, and I was wondering if she could come over.¨

¨Certainly, Weiss,¨ she replied. ¨I'll make arrangements for her arrival. When will she be coming?¨ Weiss wasn't really sure.

¨Tomorrow, maybe?¨

¨Sounds excellent. I'll be sure to let your father know later.¨

The following afternoon, Weiss and Blake met up at their usual spot at the park. Since it was a chilly day, both girls wore a coat, a hat and a pair of gloves, Weiss' being all white, and Blake's being black and purple.

¨So Blake, would you like to come over to my place today?¨ She asked as she approached Blake.

¨Sounds like fun,¨ Blake replied. ¨I'm sure my daddy won't mind, anyway.¨

¨Great. I'll let my guards know that you will be returning with us.¨

¨Okay,¨ Blake replied. The two friends walked over to the guards and Weiss informed them of their plans. They reluctantly agreed to stop talking and bring them to Weiss' home.

¨Hop in,¨ Weiss instructed Blake as the group approached a small limousine. Weiss and Blake sat next to each other, and talked the whole way there. They were going to play with Weiss' dolls, paint paintings, make cookies, and all kinds of other fun things! They couldn't wait! Before they knew it, they were there.

¨Be sure to take your shoes and coats off at the door,¨ Weiss instructed. She hadn't told Blake to take her gloves off, too, but she had to in order to take her coat off, so she took those off, too, leaving her hat as the only part of her fall attire she had on. Soon, they were met by Walter.

¨Good evening Miss. Schnee,¨ He greeted cheerfully. ¨And who is this? A friend of yours?¨

¨Yeah, her name is Blake,¨ Weiss replied. ¨We'll be in my room if anyone wants us.¨

¨Sounds good to me,¨ Walter replied. The friends then walked up a large marble staircase to Weiss' room.

¨So, what do you want to do first?¨ Weiss inquired as soon as they were there.

¨I don't know,¨ Blake replied. ¨How about we do a little painting?¨

¨Sounds like fun,¨ Weiss replied. ¨I'll call for some paint and paper.¨ She walked over to a small speaker by her bedside, and pushed a green button.

¨Hello?¨ A low, very gruff voice answered. ¨How can I help you?¨

¨This is Weiss,¨ She began. ¨I need someone to bring my friend and me some paper and paint.¨

¨Okay, coming right up!¨ the man replied. From over where she was, Blake could faintly hear him saying, ¨Hey, Caboose! Grif! The little Schnee needs paint on the double! And be sure to include extra red!¨

¨You got it, Dr. Sergeant.¨ A higher-pitched voice replied.

¨Do we have to?¨ A third voice whined.

¨Grif, we're not getting paid to-¨ Weiss cut them off there.

¨They should be here shortly,¨ She stated as she walked back to Blake.

¨Sounds good.¨ After a few seconds, they were there.

¨That was fast,¨ Blake commented.

¨We have teleporters,¨ Grif explained. ¨Very convenient.¨

¨Unless you're Tucker,¨ Caboose added.

¨Yeah… Anyway, here's your paint,¨ Grif groaned as he and Caboose hauled in an absurd amount of paint, most of it red.

¨Thank you both,¨ Weiss replied.

¨Our pleasure, Mrs. Ice Queen,¨ Caboose replied, taking a bow. Weiss rolled her eyes as she shut the door.

**A/N: For those of you who don't know, those characters were from Rooster Teeth's other masterpiece, Red vs. Blue.**

¨So Blake, what do you want to draw first?¨ She inquired.

¨I think I'll draw my family first,¨ Blake replied.

¨Then so will I,¨ Weiss replied. It didn't take long for both to finish.

¨Here's mine,¨ Blake said, holding hers up for Weiss to see. ¨That's me, that's my daddy, Noir, and that's my big brother Adam.¨ She stated, proudly pointing to each person in the portrait.

¨Don't you have a mommy, too?¨ Weiss inquired.

¨No, my first mommy and daddy died a long time ago,¨ Blake replied. ¨Then, my new daddy let me live with him and Adam. Now, they are my family.¨

¨This is my daddy, he works a lot, this is my mommy, she's dead, this is my stepmommy, and this is my Grandpa Schnee.¨

¨They look nice,¨ Blake replied.

¨Would you like to meet them?¨ Weiss asked. ¨I think they would love you.¨

¨Okay,¨ Blake replied. ¨Let's go now.¨


	4. An Unwelcome Visit

¨They're probably in my daddy's office,¨ Weiss told Blake as she led her friend down a hall. At the end of said hall, there was a large, wooden door. Weiss knocked on it.

¨Come in,¨ A very deep, masculine voice replied. Weiss opened the door, and gestured for a nervous Blake to follow.

¨Ah, Weiss,¨ Weiss' stepmother cooed as the duo entered. ¨And I see you brought your friend with you,¨ she added, acknowledging Blake. Weiss' father's two bodyguards just stood there.

¨Hello,¨ Blake greeted politely.

¨Hello,¨ Weiss' father replied. ¨So, what is your name?¨

¨My name is Blake Belladonna,¨ Blake replied. ¨I met Weiss at the playground at the park, so we've been playing together for a while.¨

¨That sounds like so much fun,¨ Weiss' mother replied. ¨So, Blake, where are you from?¨ She asked, inviting the two girls to take a seat in one of the armchairs in the office by the desk.

¨I live in forever fall forest with my daddy and brother,¨ She replied. ¨It's a lot of fun there.¨

¨Sounds dangerous, though,¨ Weiss' father replied, his eyes not leaving his monitor.

¨Not really, daddy has a weapon, a chainsaw in fact, that he uses to fight the Grimm, so we're safe.¨

¨I see,¨ he replied. ¨Is he a huntsman?¨

¨No, he's part of the White Fang, an organization dedicated to Faunus equality,¨ Blake proudly replied. Everyone slowly looked at her, staring very intensely. Suddenly, Weiss' father stood up.

¨Did you just say the White Fang?!¨ He demanded.

¨Y-yes,¨ an intimidated Blake squeaked. He narrowed his eyes.

¨Young lady, please remove your hat,¨ He ordered flatly. Blake nervously complied, not really knowing what was going on. She looked up, her cat ears popping up, making Weiss jump.

¨So _that's _why you could hear me so well when we were playing hide and seek!¨ she exclaimed, pointing at them.

¨Weiss, it's not polite to point,¨ her stepmother nervously whispered, grabbing Weiss's shoulders and pulling her away from Blake.

¨I will not allow such a creature to leave my home alive!¨ Weiss' father roared. ¨Guards, seize her!¨ Before they could obey, Weiss, sensing danger, ran from her stepmother and grabbed Blake's wrist, charging out of the room, guards chasing her.

¨We have to get you out of here!¨ Weiss exclaimed as soon as they had lost the guards, stopping her terrified friend in the middle of a hall. ¨I'll lead them somewhere else,¨ she told Blake. ¨Meanwhile, you try to escape.¨

¨But I don't know this place!¨ Blake pointed out, panicked. Weiss thought for a moment.

¨Okay, I'll go over there and break something,¨ she decided. ¨Then, when they're distracted, I'll lead you to a back door. Then, you can escape.¨ Blake nodded in agreement. After gesturing for Blake to stay put, she ran the way they came, and turned a corner. Blake's heart raced as she waited. Suddenly, she heard a loud noise that sounded like something very expensive shattering. Weiss then sprinted back and grabbed Blake as she passed her. She led her friend down a few more halls, and then towards a door. Unfortunately, there were guards in the way. Weiss skidded to a halt.

¨That must be the Faunus that the boss radioed us about,¨ One murmured to the other.

¨Shouldn't we grab her, then?¨ The other answered.

¨Not until they're close,¨ the first replied. ¨We should stand at attention to make them think we don't know yet.¨ The two girls cautiously approached them.

¨NOW!¨ the first hollered as he lunged and grabbed Blake.

¨No!¨ Wess screamed as she began to kick his shin guards. The other proceeded to grab her. Instinctively, Blake bit an unarmored part of her captors arm as hard as she could. He yelped, and let go of her. Weiss did the same with hers, and the two of them bolted out the door. After running through the gardens, they reached the main gate.

¨There are too many of them,¨ Blake whispered into Weiss' ear.

¨I'm thinking,¨ Weiss hissed. Looking around, Blake found a large stone in the dirt by some roses. She quickly dug it up and picked it up.

¨What are you doing?¨ Weiss whispered.

¨I'm using a trick Adam taught me,¨ Blake replied. ¨Watch.¨ She then threw the rock as far as her little arms could. It made a loud sound as it crashed into another part of the gate.

¨That must be her!¨ One of the guards exclaimed. They charged over to catch Blake.

¨Now!¨ Blake whispered. She grabbed Weiss' wrist and charged to the gate, and began to try to fit through the metal bars in it. It required some shoving on Weiss' part, and getting her head through was a problem, but they got her through pretty quickly.

¨Goodbye, Weiss,¨ Blake whispered sadly from behind the bars of the gate. ¨Let's meet up at the park again sometime, okay?¨

¨Yeah, I still want to be friends,¨ Weiss agreed.

¨Guess it was nothing.¨ They heard a voice say. They saw the guards coming back.

¨I have to go now,¨ Weiss whispered. ¨Go behind the trees, they can't see you there And watch

out for Light, he's a mercenary that my daddy hired to protect the property when the guards fail.¨  
¨Okay,¨ Blake replied. She then sprinted behind them as Weiss ran back towards the manor.

¨Weiss, I hope you realize just how serious your actions were today,¨ Her father stated as he walked over to a seated Weiss in his office.

¨I just helped my friend!¨ she exclaimed. ¨What's wrong with that?!¨

¨You helped the child of a terrorist escape!¨ he roared. ¨And to make things worse, she has information about our home! An attack would take no effort at all!¨

¨But daddy, Blake isn't bad!¨

¨Enough!¨ He yelled. ¨Off to your room. I don't want you seeing that _animal _anymore, do you understand me?!¨

¨Yes, daddy,¨ Weiss mumbled as she got up to leave.

¨Blake, where have you been?¨ Noir inquired as she entered the house. ¨I sent Adam to find you at the park, but he couldn't find you anywhere.¨ He then noticed that Blake was crying. ¨What's wrong, Blake?¨ he asked, concerned.

¨I-I went to my friend's house,¨ she began. ¨But, her f-father got really m-mad when he found out that I-I'm a F-Faunus,¨ she stammered, the tears continuing to stream down her face. Noir walked over to her and embraced her.

¨Shh… It's going to be okay, Blake.¨ He whispered, comforting her. She returned the hug.

¨W-will I ever see her again?¨ She asked, looking up at him. He sighed.

¨I hope so,¨ he replied. It was the most he could honestly say.


	5. All Grown Up

Chapter 5: All Grown Up

12 years after the events at the Schnee manor, both girls had grown up a lot. Both were taller and had grown their hair out. and Blake had even dyed her's black. However, neither of them had ever forgotten their childhood friend, and still missed each other greatly. Weiss was now involved in her family's company, working as a supervisor at one of the dust-processing facilities. Blake had now joined the White Fang, as had Adam, and both were actively stealing dust and fighting Schnee employees, though Blake refrained from killing them if possible, for the sake of Weiss.

One day, Blake and Adam got an assignment from headquarters. ¨You two are to go to a dust-processing plant as part of a 30-Faunus team and steal as much dust as possible. Also, if you see a Schnee there, don't hesitate to kill it,¨ their orders read.

¨Ready, Blake?¨ Adam asked as they approached their destination. Blake took a deep breath, and let it out.

¨Yeah, I'm ready,¨ she replied. The team moved forward, and one of them, a fox faunus, moved to the entrance.

¨Hello. This is a private facility,¨ a monotone feminine voice stated. ¨Visitors are not welcome. Please leave immediately. Or, we will be forced to take lethal measures, to ensure the safety of our property.¨

¨Nope.¨ The fox Faunus calmly replied. He put a timed charge on the gate, and walked away. The door soon blew up, flying inwards. The fox Faunus charged in, with the rest of the group following.

¨Alarm, security breach, level alpha,¨ the computer lady's voice echoed. ¨All personnel report for duty, this is not a drill.¨ Schnee guards marched to their battle stations, most a bit intimidated by the White Fang's Grimm masks, but determined to defend the facility.

¨Blake, don't worry about the mechs,¨ Adam said. ¨I've got them.¨

¨Got it,¨ Blake replied. Adam always had to take on the biggest ones, didn't he? Blake stealthily snuck through the lines of human guards and giant mechs, doing minimal damage to the people as possible, as she only wanted to go here because she knew that she could be with Adam, and possibly meet up with Weiss again.

¨Light!¨ she heard a feminine voice call out ¨Engage the enemy now!¨ At that moment, a tall, muscular middle-aged man armed with a shotgun-lance came out of a room in one of the offices, and charged into battle. The first one to challenge him was a bear faunus. He only lasted a couple of seconds against him. Next, an enraged deer faunus went up to him. He made just as short work of her. If this kept up, they were done for. Suddenly, Noir sprung into action, his chainsaw blocking a blow that was about to finish a rabbit faunus. The two engaged each other fiercely, determined to keep the other from winning at all costs. Blake then charged into the room Light had come from, hoping to find the one she had been trying to find for the past 12 years.

A young woman in a white dress with long, white hair and icy blue eyes stood before her. She carried a rapier with dust chambers near the hilt. Clearly, if this was indeed her friend, she was going to be hard to defeat if they were forced to fight. The young woman assumed a fighting stance, and the cocked her head, realizing something was familiar about this faunus that had just entered her office.

¨Weiss, is that you?¨ Blake inquired nervously.

¨Yes, but, who are you?¨ she asked, confused

¨It's me, Blake,¨ she replied. ¨We were friends as kids until your parents found out about my race.¨ There was a brief pause.

¨Oh yeah, now I remember,¨ Weiss replied. ¨You were really lucky to make it out alive, you know. Normally, someone would have been captured and imprisoned for so much as coming.¨

¨I know,¨ Blake replied. ¨Since then, I've joined the White Fang, a Faunus organization that is trying to bring equality for us. However-¨

¨Wait, you mean to tell me that you're with these _terrorists_?!¨ Weiss exclaimed in disbelief.

¨I only came so that I could find you,¨ Blake replied. ¨Also, the rest of my family is in it, so how could I not?¨

¨I suppose you have a point there,¨ Weiss replied. ¨So, now that you've found the Schnee heiress on your mission, what are you going to do?¨

¨You've already scratched my back,¨ Blake replied. ¨It's time I scratched yours.¨

¨You're going to help me escape?¨ Weiss asked. ¨Why not just turn me in to your superiors? Aren't you more loyal to them?¨ Blake shook her head.

¨Weiss, I don't want to see you get killed,¨ she replied. ¨And besides, my family only wants for us to become equals. Given your past actions and our encounters, I think that you could actually help our cause from the inside.¨ Weiss smiled.

¨Thanks, Blake,¨ Weiss replied, hugging the cat Faunus. They heard what sounded like an explosion outside.

¨That's probably Adam,¨ Blake grunted as she broke away.

¨Your boyfriend?¨ Weiss guessed.

¨My brother,¨ Blake replied, a bit surprised by her friend's conclusion. ¨He always makes a point to take on the biggest, most destructive thing he can find,¨ she explained.

¨Men,¨ Weiss sighed. Blake grinned. Blake silently walked out of the room and made sure nobody was looking.

¨Make sure nobody sees you escape,¨ Blake whispered. ¨I'll keep Adam and my dad away from you if possible.¨

¨Which one's your dad?¨ Weiss inquired, looking nervous.

¨He's the one with the chainsaw,¨ Blake replied, pointing at him.

¨Wait, you mean the one fighting Light?¨

¨You mean he's fighting your mercenary?¨

¨Yes, and he's doing a very good job of it.¨

¨That's Noir Taurus for you.¨ Blake grabbed Weiss' wrist and lead her away from Noir and Light, making sure to keep her friend hidden if possible.

¨Thanks for your help Blake, but I can take it from here,¨ Weiss stated.

¨If you insist,¨ Blake replied.

¨I hope to see you again under more... friendly circumstances,¨ Weiss replied.

¨Same here,¨ Blake replied before running off to help a mouse faunus. Weiss drew myrtanaster and began to sneak behind some enormous dust crates She then dashed for an exit, only to meet a bullet ricocheting off the door.

¨Greetings, Miss. Schnee,¨ An eager-looking Adam greeted, brandishing his sword.


	6. The Worst Of Enemies

Chapter 6: The Worst Of Enemies

¨Greetings, Miss. Schnee,¨ An eager-looking Adam greeted, brandishing his sword. With no other choice, Weiss faced her opponent and saluted him.

¨I saw Blake let you go back there,¨ Adam stated, ¨Why?¨

¨Why is that important?¨ Weiss demanded, trying to buy herself time to find a way out.

¨Because, we were told very specifically to capture or kill any Schnee that we found,¨ Adam replied. ¨It's not like her to disobey like that, so I get the feeling you two know each other from somewhere.¨ Before he could react, Weiss drew a glyph that launched herself high into the air and landed on a big dust crate.

¨That won't do you much good,¨ Adam stated as he took aim with blush. Weiss dove face-first onto the crate, but was still grazed near her left eye by the bullet. Grunting in pain, Weiss got up and searched for a way to attack him. Eying a small crate of dust that was hanging on the ceiling, she launched herself on the other side of it, luring Adam to follow her. As he went below it, she shot fire dust on one of the cables, destabilizing it, and drawing Blake's attention. The crate swung down and knocked Adam straight into several loose jars of dust, which promptly exploded.

¨ADAM!¨ Blake screamed, horrified by the sight before her. She charged to her broken, charred brother's side. Hoping beyond all hope that he was alive, she leaned down and checked his breathing and heartbeat. Sure enough, it was beating, and there were signs of labored breathing. However, he was unconscious. Probably for the best, Blake decided. Seeing his kids in trouble, Noir leapt away from Light.

¨Let's call it a draw for now,¨ he offered.

¨Very well,¨ Light replied. Although he was a common murderer before he became a mercenary, Light still had a sense of honor in battle, and believed in playing fairly at all times.

¨How is he?¨ Noir asked Blake as he approached her and Adam.

¨Not good,¨ Blake replied. ¨He's badly burnt and probably has some broken bones.¨

¨Then I'll take him to the hospital,¨ Noir replied. ¨Meanwhile, you try to find whoever did this.¨ Blake simply nodded.

Meanwhile, Weiss had been stunned when Blake had responded so dramatically to this guy being hurt. Did they know each other? Had she just killed Blake's lover? Brother perhaps? She slowly walked back towards the edge of a crate on top of a large stack of them, and looked down at Blake and the others. Suddenly, Blake got up and looked around. She then saw Weiss. Wondering what she would do, Weiss put her hand on myrtenaster, just in case. To her disappointment, Blake drew gambol and shroud, and charged her.

Enraged, Blake charged Weiss, wanting to cut the heiress' head off. Weiss instantly leapt away, and used a glyph to launch herself onto a stack of crates near a window. She then put myrtenaster away, and leapt out the window. Knowing that she couldn't do anything to catch her former friend, Blake simply took a few steps toward the window.

¨Weiss!¨ she exclaimed, her teeth clenched with hate, her eyes filling with tears of rage and sorrow, ¨I swear, whatever it takes, I'll get you for this!¨

Blake's words were like daggers driven into Weiss' heart. After all they had done together, after all that they had done for each other, was this really what it came to? Not really knowing what to do, Weiss decided to go into the forest, near the park where they had first met. This way, if anyone was following her, she would be able to lose them more easily.

Blake didn't really know what to think anymore. Just a few hours prior, Weiss had been her friend. Despite opposition from her family, she had stayed with Blake until the very end, helping her escape safely. Even after 12 years, they still remained friends. But then, Weiss had just tried to kill Adam. Turning around, she saw Noir and a couple of others put Adam onto a stretcher and carry him away for treatment. Hopefully, he would be able to fight again one day.


	7. New Friends

Chapter 7: New friends

Weiss began to run out of breath after about half an hour of jumping from glyph to glyph over the forest, and decided to land in some bushes near several houses. Unfortunately, she didn't realize until she landed that they were… rose bushes. Weiss groaned as she stood up, rubbing leaves and thorns off her combat skirt, and groaning as she saw her scarlet blood stain her bright white dress. Suddenly, someone ran out of one of the houses, a girl who appeared to be just a couple of years younger than Weiss.

¨Are you okay?¨ the girl asked.

¨Yeah, more or less,¨ Weiss grunted as she began picking thorns out of her clothes and skin.

¨How about you come inside?¨ the girl suggested, approaching Weiss. ¨I can help bandage you up.¨

¨Okay,¨ Weiss sighed, realizing she probably wouldn't get very far as she was.

¨I'm Ruby by the way,¨ the girl said. ¨What's your name?¨

¨Weiss Schnee,¨ Weiss replied.

¨Well Weiss Schnee, let's get you bandaged up. Then, you can tell me about why you landed in our bushes in the first place,¨ Ruby replied, grabbing Weiss' wrist and escorting her inside. The place was much smaller than what Weiss was used to, but it had this sense of coziness and a welcoming atmosphere to it that her home lacked.

¨So, do you live here alone?¨ Weiss inquired.

¨No, my sister Yang and our dad also live here, but dad's at work, and Yang's visiting a friend at the hospital right now.¨

¨Okay,¨ Weiss replied. She followed Ruby to a small bathroom, where Ruby got some band-aids and disinfectant out. Gesturing for Weiss to sit on the counter by the sink, Ruby put some of the disinfectant on her fingertip, and rubbed it on one of Weiss' cuts on her right shin. Weiss flinched.

¨Don't worry,¨ Ruby assured her. ¨Yang always tells me that the pain means it's working.¨ Weiss smiled a little.

¨Sounds like this Yang is more like a mother to you than a sister,¨ she replied. Ruby froze.

¨She has been ever since my mother, her stepmother, died,¨ Ruby replied as she resumed.

'_Way to go, Weiss_,' the white-haired thought . '_You've just met the kid and you've already hit a sensitive spot_.'

¨Say, would you like to stick around and meet her?¨ Ruby inquired as she finished the bandaging. Weiss hesitated for a moment. She remembered what had happened last time she had been with a friend at one of their homes. Then again, Ruby wasn't a Faunus, so maybe her parents would approve of her. Plus, she couldn't just stay alone forever, could she?

¨Okay,¨ Weiss replied. ¨Though, I will have to inform my father of where I am.¨

¨You can use my scroll to contact him if you want,¨ Ruby replied.

¨Thanks,¨ Weiss replied, taking the device. She simply typed ' The plant was attacked. I am at a friend's house. I will be back later. P.S. Please send someone with more dust ammo.' and sent the message. ¨So, now what?¨

¨And now we find something to do while we wait,¨ Ruby replied.

Blake and Noir sat in the waiting room of the hospital, anxiously waiting for an update on Adam's condition. Having third degree burns on 90% of his body, he was obviously in no condition to do much moving, so it would likely be a while before he would be able to do much, which would mean he would probably do whatever it took to make sure he was healed as soon as possible. After a while, a nurse walked in.

"Who is here for Adam Taurus?" she asked.

"That would be us," Noir replied as he and Blake stood up.

"How is he?" Blake anxiously inquired.

"Well, he's awake, but I wouldn't say he's exactly okay," the nurse replied hesitantly.

"How is he?" Blake demanded.

"Not good," the nurse replied. "But we put him on morphine as soon as the operation was going to begin, so pain shouldn't be an issue."

"Can we see him?" Noir calmly asked.

"You are allowed to, but I should warn you, he's going to be pretty loopy from the morphine," the nurse warned.

"We'll keep that in mind," Noir replied, unable to conceal a grin. The nurse led them through a series of halls, until stopping at a room with the number '636' on the door. Noir opened it, and after waiting for Blake and the nurse to enter, stepped in himself.

"How are you feeling, Adam?" Blake inquired as she sat next to his bed.

"What? Who's Adam?!" Adam demanded. "I, am Catbug!"

¨...Okay,¨ Blake replied with an amused smirk. ¨So, how are you feeling, then, Catbug?¨

¨I... feel... AWESOME!¨ Adam exclaimed. ¨It's like I'm floating on a cloud, or something like that...¨

¨That's good to hear,¨ Noir replied. ¨I guess this means you're healing, then?¨

¨Yeah...¨ Adam replied. ¨I hope I get to go back home soon.¨

¨Unfortunately, your burns are too severe for you to go home before at least 6 weeks.¨

¨That sucks,¨ Adam whined. Blake rolled her eyes at Adam's childish reaction.

¨At least you'll be able to survive,¨ Noir replied. ¨And once you're back in ship-shape, I'll see to it that you get assigned to the hardest mission we can find.¨

¨That sounds fun,¨ Adam replied blissfully. He then closed his eyes and began to snore.

¨Guess he's all worn out,¨ Noir mused, rather amused.

¨Now what?¨ Blake asked him.

¨Well, it's getting to be around lunch time,¨ the nurse noted as she walked up to Adam's bedside. ¨If you two want to get something to eat while you wait for him to wake up, you're welcome to go to the cafeteria.¨ Right on cue, both Blake and Noir's stomachs growled.

¨Sounds like a plan,¨ Noir replied. Blake simply nodded, stealing a last glance at her brother before following Noir out.

After they had gotten some soup, tomato for Noir, and chicken-noodle for Blake, they sat down by a girl with long, wavy blonde hair at one of the tables.

¨Hi,¨ the girl greeted.

¨Hello,¨ Noir replied. Blake simply nodded at her.

¨So, what brings you two here?¨ the girl asked.

¨Well, my son was caught in a dust explosion, so he's-¨

¨He's doing terrible,¨ Blake grouchily interrupted. Noir glanced at Blake disapprovingly.

¨You'll have to forgive Blake,¨ he said. ¨Her brother, Adam, was covered in third degree burns on 90% of his body, and she's still a bit shaken up about it.¨

¨Understandable,¨ the blonde replied. ¨I'm Yang, by the way.¨

¨Noir Taurus,¨ Noir replied. ¨So, what brings _you_ here?¨

¨One of my associates... got into a bit of a fight at his job, and ended up needing to come here.¨

¨What happened to him?¨ Noir asked, leaning forward slightly.

¨Well, I went to the club he owns, and ended up clobbering him, and basically all of his employees.¨ There was an awkward pause.

¨So let me get this straight,¨ Blake began, ¨you went into a man's club, beat up him and his employees, and now you came to visit him?¨

¨I felt a bit guilty about it afterwards,¨ Yang explained. ¨I decided to make sure he was okay.¨

¨I... suppose that makes sense,¨ Noir replied.

¨How did he react to seeing you?¨ Balke inquired. Yang grinned evilly.

¨He started screaming like a frightened little baby,¨ she replied.

¨I'll bet he did,¨ Blake laughed, and got up to leave. ¨So, are you doing anything later on?¨

¨Not really,¨ Yang replied. ¨Did you want to hang out or something?¨

¨Not really,¨ Blake replied. ¨I just thought that maybe you and I could meet so you could tell me the whole story. story.¨

¨I actually think you two should hang out sometime,¨ Noir stated before taking a spoonful of his soup.

¨What?!¨ Blake exclaimed. ¨Why, dad?¨

¨Blake,¨ he began, ¨ever since you saw Adam get hurt, you've been totally preoccupied with him. You hardly even say anything. I think it would be good for you to take your mind off him for a while.¨

¨Yeah,¨ Yang agreed. ¨We could meet up at the Emerald Forest. I know a really cool spot there. We could hang out with my sister and her new friend, too.¨

¨Sounds like a plan,¨ Noir stated. ¨However, if you're going to go out there, then I should also come.¨

¨Why?¨ Blake demanded. ¨We can take down any Grimm that come our way.¨

¨But you may face more than just Grimm out there,¨ Noir replied. ¨Remember what happened last time you went somewhere with a friend?¨ Blake looked down. Maybe he was right. After what had happened at Weiss' house, it might be a good idea to have some backup.

¨I'll send my sister a message now,¨ Yang replied. With that, the three of them left the hospital, and began to mobilize towards the Emerald Forest.


	8. Confrontation

Chapter 8: Confrontation

¨We're almost there, Weiss,¨ Ruby informed her new friend as she lead the white-haired girl through some bushes of the beautiful Emerald Forest.

¨I'm really starting to think that this was a bad idea,¨ Weiss remarked more to herself than Ruby as she maneuvered through the seemingly endless brush that this bug-infested woods seemed to never run out of. She glanced behind herself at Light, who was plowing through it all with no visible difficulty whatsoever. ¨Why did I even agree to go with you in the first place?¨

¨Because,¨ Ruby replied from up front, ¨Yang and I both made a new friend, and we want to meet each other's friends, and maybe even become a group of four friends.¨ Weiss sighed.

¨Look, It's not that I don't like you or anything,¨ she began, ¨but really am not sure about this. I mean, after the last time I made a friend and we did something, my parents-¨

¨Ruby! over here!¨ a feminine voice called from nearby. Weiss glanced in that direction. Three people were standing there. One was a young woman with long, wavy, golden hair, who was waving her arms to get their attention. Another was a tall, middle-aged man with black hair that was beginning to gray, and had tattoos on his left arm. The third one was… Blake.

¨Blake.¨ She murmured as she approached her former friend.

¨Weiss,¨ Blake growled as she did the same. The tension between them was so thick, a jackhammer would be useless against it.

¨Do you two know each other?¨ Yang inquired.

¨You could say that.¨ Blake replied through clenched teeth.

¨We were friends, actually,¨ Weiss added nervously.

¨Until she tried to kill my brother, that is,¨ Blake added.

¨How is he?¨ Weiss asked, a bit intimidated by Blake's tone.

¨He's in the hospital,¨ Blake replied, ¨But he could still die from the third degree burns you put on FREAKING 90% OF HIS BODY!¨

¨Maybe this was a bad idea,¨ Ruby whispered to Yang.

¨I'm starting to think so, too,¨ Yang murmured back. They then saw Noir and Light approaching each other.

¨Seems we'll get to finish our match after all,¨ Noir noted as he drew his chainsaw.

¨So it seems,¨ Light replied as he brandished his lance. Seeing this, Blake and Weiss also took hold of their own weapons.

¨Blake, I don't want to fight you,¨ Weiss stated as she assumed a defensive position.

¨That's too bad,¨ Blake replied, assuming an offensive position. ¨because I really want to fight you.¨

¨Look, guys,¨ Yang began. ¨There's no need to fight like this. Maybe we could talk this out, or-¨

¨Time for talking is over,¨ Blake interrupted, ready to attack. ¨Now, we get things done.¨

With that, the battle began. Blake raced at Weiss, who instinctively parried the other girl's sword. Unfazed, Blake leapt back and tried shooting Weiss instead. This time, Weiss needed a glyph to avoid harm. Weiss then proceeded to try to freeze Blake's feet to the ground with some of her dust, only for her opponent to use a her semblance to avoid it.

¨What should we do?¨ Ruby whispered to her sister.

¨I'll call the cops,¨ Yang replied, pulling her scroll out. She dialed the number, and waited a couple of seconds before an operator responded.

Meanwhile, Noir and Light were duking it out with great intensity. Light's semblance of creating a powerful aura of energy around his weapon clashed mightily against Noir's energy shield.

¨You're better than I remember,¨ Noir grunted as he blocked yet another attack, trying to figure out his opponent's pattern of attack.

¨You're not so bad yourself,¨ Light replied, thrusting at Noir with his lance at a rapid pace. Hoping to gain some distance on his opponent, Noir leapt back, and lunged forward, aiming for the rounded part of his opponent's lance, hoping to cut it in half. However, Light saw through this, and shoulder rolled to the right, sending Noir off balance for a split second. Using this opportunity, Light charged Noir and would have impaled him if Noir didn't leap out of the way. Taking advantage of his opponents brief loss of balance, Noir slashed at Light's stomach, only for his attack to be blocked by the latter's weapon, which was cut in two.

¨Give up?¨ Noir asked.

¨Not a chance,¨ Light replied, tossing the pointed part of his bisected weapon aside. Gripping the roughly cut part that was still in his hand, he attempted to use the shotgun part to shoot his enemy, but Noir avoided it by first swinging his chainsaw through the barrel, and then tried to chop Light. However, Light blocked the attack with his energy semblance-enhanced lance half.

¨Nice try,¨ Light growled as he leapt back, preparing for another attack. Cocking his shotgun, he planned to leap directly above Noir and try to shoot him from there. He jumped from rock to rock until he had the high ground. Taking this opportunity, he leapt above Noir, and fired.

Meanwhile, Blake and Weiss were ferociously fighting all over the place. Using their semblances to keep up with each other, the two girls slashed, thrusted, and hacked at each other relentlessly, but neither could manage to do much damage to the other.

¨You fight well… for a princess!¨ Blake spat as she slashed at Weiss' sword arm.

¨And you're doing surprisingly little damage… for a terrorist!¨ Weiss shot back, blocking said attack. Blake snarled, and prepared to attack, only for Weiss to launch herself away and into some brush.

¨What a coward,¨ Blake murmured as she began to search. She couldn't see Weiss, but she could still hear her movements as she tried to hide among the twigs and leaves. Soon, she had located her target. She took aim with her pistol, and fired. Weiss saw her take aim, however, and narrowly managed to avoid being hit by shoulder-rolling to the left. She then launched herself into the air with a glyph and used some dust to light the brush on fire, and leapt from glyph to glyph, leaving Blake behind. Meanwhile, Blake used her semblance to maneuver through the burning brush, and soon made her way out. Once she had done so, she scanned the area for Weiss. Soon, she spotted her opponent in the air, preparing to strike once more. Once she was in position, Weiss fired a bolt of lightning at Blake, who, despite avoiding the initial bolt, was still shocked by the electricity coming at her from the main source. Despite having a bit of a headache from the shock, Blake persisted, and used the whip on her weapon to grab Weiss, and yanked her to the ground, where she landed with a **thud**. Dazed, Weiss got up, and prepared to attack again, but then heard a man cry out in pain. Preparing a glyph, Weiss knew what she had to do.

Unfortunately for Light, Noir saw his attack coming, and as soon as Light had taken aim, activated his energy shield, blocking the slugs. Now falling helplessly, Light could only brace himself as Noir slashed him on his right arm and stomach, sending him bleeding heavily to the ground. Noir walked up to him.

¨Your arrogance was your downfall,¨ Noir solemnly stated. ¨Had you simply accepted defeat and retreated when I gave you the chance, you could have learned from this and become stronger. But now, our rivalry must end in bloodshed.¨ He raised his chainsaw, preparing to deliver the killing blow, when a glyph suddenly appeared in front of him, and launched him away from Light.

¨Light, get up!¨ Weiss ordered. ¨We are clearly at a disadvantage. We must retreat for now.¨

¨As you wish,¨ Light growled in humiliation. With Yang and Ruby's assistance, he began to make his way away from Blake and Noir as Weiss thrust some energy dust into the ground, buying them some time by dropping some rocks on Blake and Noir, making it difficult for them to pursue.


	9. The Monster

Chapter 9: The Monster

When Weiss, Ruby, Yang and Light had gotten sufficiently high on the mountain, they decided to stop to treat Light's injuries.

¨I still could've taken him, Miss. Schnee,¨ Light grumbled as he sat on a log while Ruby wrapped his arm and stomach in large leaves she found on a nearby plant.

¨Stop talking nonsense,¨ Weiss scoffed. ¨You're injured, and you can't just keep throwing yourself into battle so recklessly. You just have to heal, and then you can get back in action.¨

¨Hey guys,¨ Yang interrupted. ¨I see Blake coming. We should probably get moving now.¨

¨Agreed,¨ Weiss replied as she drew myrtenaster. Weiss stayed close to her friends, but stayed ready to fight if necessary.

¨Be sure to avoid the North side of the mountain,¨ Light grunted. ¨There's a firedrake nest here.¨

Yang gave him a quizzical look.

¨Dragon grimm,¨ Weiss explained.

¨Oh, okay,¨ Yang replied.

Meanwhile, Blake charged up the hill, Noir struggling to keep up with her. Soon, however, it became obvious that they others had lost them. Frustrated, Blake climbed up to a small ledge and sat down to wait for Noir. After several seconds had passed, an exhausted Noir came up to the ledge. Blake took his hand and pulled him up.

¨I guess I'm not as young as I used to be, eh Blake?¨ He panted. Blake couldn't help but smile. Suddenly, the two of them felt some heat coming down on them. When they looked up, they saw something they did not expect. A firedrake, a winged, fire-breathing creature had emerged from the side of the mountain, and it looked hostile.

Instantly, Blake grabbed gambol shroud, quickly being joined by Noir, who pulled out his chainsaw. Noir wasted no time in attacking. Aiming for the head, he thrust his chainsaw right at it's eyes. Unfortunately, the firedrake saw this coming, and used it's firebreath. Blake then used her semblance to get herself and Noir out of the way, and fired a few shots at the beast, only for her bullets to bounce off it's super thick hide.

¨Looks like we'll have to take it head on,¨ Noir said as he prepared to attack again. Aiming for it's chest this time, he slashed as hard as he could. This time, his attack appeared to hurt it, but it only got rid of a couple of scales. Instantly, the beast swung it's long tail, knocking him into a boulder. Letting out a painful groan, Noir felt his left leg break when a large stone fell from above and landed on it. But that was the least of his worries.

¨Blake! Look out!¨ He exclaimed as the firedrake took a deep breath, preparing a fire breathing attack. Using nothing but pure reflexes, Blake lept out of the way, but her hair still caught fire. Realizing this, she began to frantically try to put it out. Soon, it felt like her back was being singed, too. Blake screamed out in pain, hoping someone would come and help.

Meanwhile, the others were still making their way down the mountain. Suddenly, they heard the sound of a firedrake roaring, and the crashing of rocks.

¨We'd better hurry,¨ Light grunted as he stumbled along. ¨If that thing catches us, we're done for.¨ Ruby and Yang quickened their paces immediately. Weiss, however, hesitated, and looked back at the direction the sound was coming from, looking worried.

¨Come on, Weiss!¨ Ruby hollered. ¨What are you waiting for?!¨ Weiss turned to follow, but then heard… Blake. Weiss quickly realized he was crying out in pain. Making up her mind, Weiss set up a glyph, and jumped on it.

¨What are you doing, Weiss?!¨ Yang demanded, stopping. Without bothering to reply, Weiss started leaping on a chain of her glyphs, making her way to the source of the sound.

¨Blake!¨ Noir exclaimed, panicked. Using all the strength he could come up with, he pulled his leg free from under the boulder. Trying to get to her, he instead collapsed, unable to walk on his broken leg. Instead, he opted to crawl to her, and as soon as he had, shoved her to the ground, and beat the fire down.

¨Thanks,¨ Blake grunted.

¨Sure,¨ Noir groaned as the pain in his leg caught up to him. Suddenly, they began to feel some heat above them. The firedrake was preparing yet another attack. Bracing themselves, the two of them prepared to be fried. After a couple of seconds, they were smothered with… steam? Blake looked up, only to see a wall of ice between her and the dragon. Her eyes widened with realization. She then looked up to see a young woman with long white hair and a white dress with a blue tint standing in front of her.

¨Weiss?¨ Blake asked.

¨Make no mistake, Blake,¨ Weiss began, ¨After what's happened between us, I still don't like you at all.¨ She then turned to face the Faunus girl. ¨However, I still feel that I should help you if you are in need of assistance.¨ Blake frowned.

¨Considering you may have mortally wounded my brother, I frankly don't like you either,¨ Blake replied. ¨However, I agree that the situation at hand takes priority right now.¨ Weiss nodded. Noir smiled at the two of them.

¨I managed to remove a few scales on it's chest earlier,¨ he informed Weiss. ¨Try to aim for there.¨

¨Got it, Weiss replied.¨ Once she found the spot, she began to formulate a plan.

¨Weiss, do you think you could use a glyph to launch me close to it without getting burned?¨ Blake asked.

¨Probably,¨ Weiss replied. ¨Where would you want to be launched?¨

¨Around it's right eye. Think you could do that?¨

¨I think so,¨ Weiss replied, preparing a light blue glyph. Blake got into position.

¨Ready?¨ Weiss asked.

¨Ready,¨ Blake confirmed. With that , Weiss launched her friend into the air. Although briefly stunned by her speed, Blake got close enough to the firedrake to get a clear shot at it's right eye.

The beast roared in agony as it's right eye bled out, spitting fire left and right. Blake instantly leapt backwards, positioning herself next to Weiss.

¨Now what?¨ Weiss inquired.

¨With it distracted, we can try to hit it's weak point without it realizing it.¨ Blake explained.

¨And how do you propose we do that?¨ Weiss demanded.

¨I need you to launch me up to it on it's right side again,¨ Blake began. ¨When you do, I will use it's new blind spot to sneak in front of it from below, and stab it in the heart or lungs.

¨Are you sure about this?¨ Noir inquired, grunting as he tried once again to stand. ¨It sounds pretty risky. Maybe I should-¨

¨No, dad,¨ Blake interrupted, slightly annoyed. ¨You're too injured. So, unless you have a better idea, I'm doing this.¨

¨Very well,¨ Noir grunted as he fell back to the ground.

¨Let's do this,¨ Blake growled, glaring the beast right in the eye.

¨Right,¨ Weiss replied, drawing the glyph. As soon as it was ready, Blake hopped on, and as soon as she was ready, Weiss launched her head-first at the Firedrake. As soon as Blake had hit the ground next to the monster's front right leg, she rolled over to it's chest as it attempted to locate her via smelling. As soon as she had her chance, she thrust her blade into it's heart. The firedrake let out a loud, horrific cry of anger and pain, before finally collapsing on top of Blake.

Blake!¨ Noir exclaimed, hobbling over to Blake with his good leg. He sat down and pushed the dead firedrake off of his daughter, and Weiss dragged her away. Blake groaned in pain as she sat up.

¨Are you okay?!¨ Noir anxiously demanded.

¨I'll be fine,¨ Blake grunted. The monster had not landed too hard on her, thanks to her aura, and the force she already had on the blade, which held it up a little.

¨Good to hear,¨ Weiss replied. Blake stood up to face Weiss.

Meanwhile, Ruby, Yang and Light were making their way towards the others.

¨Ruby, are you sure this is a good idea?¨ Yang inquired as she gestured for an exhausted yet stubborn Light to hurry up as they followed the Ruby. ¨After all, this is their personal business, not ours.¨

¨If that really was a firedrake, then Weiss could be in danger.¨ Ruby stated. ¨If that's the case, we have to go back and help her.¨ Suddenly, she stopped.

¨Ruby, what is it?¨ Yang asked as she picked up her pace a little to join her sister. Ruby pointed over to a charred portion of the rocky terrain. In the middle of it, a dead firedrake lay next to Blake and Weiss, who were standing, facing one another.

¨_Uh-oh_,¨ Ruby thought as she thought about approaching them. But then, she noticed something. They were smiling at each other.

¨Hey Blake, remember that time when I burned your brother?¨ Weiss nervously inquired.

¨What of it?¨ Blake asked, curiously.

¨I'm sorry about what I did. I guess I should have tried something different.¨

¨As am I,¨ Blake replied. ¨I should have remembered that you were just trying to escape. And besides, you didn't actually kill, him, per say, so I suppose all's well that ends well.¨

¨So, are we friends, then?¨Weiss inquired, offering her hand to Blake.

¨No,¨ Blake replied. ¨Just, not enemies.¨ Weiss raised an eyebrow.

¨Although the conflict between our species keeps us from being friends, we can still remember the good times we spent together, and hopefully, someday, meet again.¨ Weiss sighed. She realized Blake was right. If her father found out that she was friends with a White Fang member, he would surely do anything in his power to have said friend killed. They couldn't be friends anymore, but they could still share the memories, and hope together that there would one day be a time where they could once again share careless afternoons together, without anyone to judge them, without any prejudices to get in the way, and without the violence keeping them apart. Maybe some day…


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue

Around half an hour later, after everyone had left the scene, two detectives and a few police officers showed up, one detective with a beard and aviator sunglasses, and his partner with long, spiky hair, also wearing aviators.

¨So,¨ The first one began, ¨There's a dead firedrake here, as well as a lotta of blood on some o' these rocks. What can we conclude from this?¨

¨Probably fell asleep in midair and fell to it's death,¨ The second detective replied.

¨Sounds plausible to me. Case closed.¨ There was a short pause.

¨Soo,¨ the first began, ¨Whadaya say to gettin' ourselves some Firedrake eggs?¨

¨Scrambled or hard-boiled?¨ The second asked.

**A/N: This was my first ever completed story I published on this website. Please let me know what you think of it in the comments. What did I do right? What could I improve? Did you like the story? The OC's? What about the re-creation of the White Fang Lieutenant as Blake and Adam's father?**


End file.
